Legend of the Galactic Heroes: First Contact
by Elm Jak
Summary: In the New Imperial Year 2 (800 space Year/3600 standard year), the frontier colony Shanxi falls under attack by an unknown enemy. [Reinhard is still alive, Ruental hasn't rebelled yet either. Only humans are LoGH humans.] My first story, constructive reviews accepted/appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Galactic Heroes / Mass Effect crossover fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise, and if I did, wouldn't be writing this. Human characters are definitely not mine (except for, at most...15 named characters), while some of the Turian/Citadel soldiers were made up because they needed a name...major ones are property of Bioware.**

-[breakline]-

Ahren looked at the structure before his team, it was truly incredible, Mankind's first experience with an alien structure that was discovered floating on the edge of the Shanxi system. This was incredible, and he had his men immediately begin to investigate the structure, which, given its size, was taking a while. Eventually team 5 reported that they may have inadvertently activated it, and Ahren could see it begin to glow incredibly bright, wondering what this things purpose was.

[P.O.V. shift - General Orinia]

"Sir! We've just picked up an unauthorized activation of a relay!" a young Turian spat out to the general...from his appearance, he'd ran the whole way from signals to tell him this.

"Set the Fleet on Alert. We're moving in to stop whoever activated it, what relay was it?"

"Relay 314, Sir." he stated.

Orinia nodded and had the fleet begin to move to position for the jump. As they got prepared for what was ahead, but most importantly, what was the cost going to be? If the race in question had done this to lure them into a trap, then the fleet should go on high alert. As they went through the relay, she wondered what race would be foolish enough to defy the council's law regarding the activation of new Relays. She got her answer when they came out of the relay and saw [previously] unknown ship types before her.

"Sir, they've opened Fire!"

"Return fire!" She watched with satisfaction as the ship was destroyed immediately. "Are there any others within scanner range?" she asked the bridge.

"No. But there is a planet that seems to have been receiving transmissions from the ship in question."

"Set course immediately." She now had time to ponder the events leading up to this, no doubt that the planet would try to put up some sort of resistance. From what they'd seen, this race was most likely just starting space exploration, and if the Turians could subjugate them quietly and quickly enough, they'd have a new planet under their jurisdiction.

The Turian troops that were landing immediately began to suppress the nearby city, it being the largest, it was assumed to be the capital. They encountered ineffective resistance, and no professional military units were detected in the city, though a military base was identified and several gunships were sent in to do damage to it for good measure.

[P.O.V. Shift - Wolfrik]

Sergeant Wolfrik Von Steuben woke up believing it'd be a normal day today, if he'd known the future, he probably would've asked for a different post. As he walked down the hall back to the bunks, he heard a violent explosion from outside, and saw strange looking fighter-craft attacking the base. He ran to the nearest "RED ALERT" button and pushed it as hard as he could, immediately everyone was awake and stumbling about, at least until a chunk of the building was blown away. Wolfrik ran outside and saw the entire garrison running about like ants trying to control the fire and shoot back at the fighters above them. He watched as the tubes that stored the Valkyries (the Imperial fighters) were destroyed almost immediately. He panicked and tried to find his commander to find out what to do when he saw smoke rising from the south. "Oh no.." he thought, "The city.." Immediately, he began rounding up some more men, who'd begun to come out of hiding now that the attack was over, and preparing to fight off ground troops in the city.

Walking up to the logistics officer, he immediately began taking charge.

"How much materiel (weapons/armor, etc) is left?"

"About 70%, enough for whatever part of the platoon is left I assume." The Logistics officer stated.

"Good." Wolfrik turned around and began shouting orders. "Now I know I'm no officer, but we're the fighting men, we were put in charge of defending that city." he motioned toward the smoking city in the background, "I'll be taking charge since no one else wants to, I want us to break into our units, and begin grabbing our gear. I want as many armored vehicles as we have up and running. Shanxi Grenadiers, get your armor on, we're taking back the city."

Immediately, they began to separate and proceeded to prepare themselves in the defense of the city, and they were the first soldiers to defend the empire from this threat. This hung over them like a mist, each soldier working quietly to get his gear ready and load up on the truck as fast as possible. The convoy began its slow work to the city, unsure of what was lying ahead, but they could confirm the presence of hostiles, as they could hear cannon and small arms fire.

[yet another P.O.V. change - Desolas Arterius]

Desolas and his men were busy securing the main road down the center of the city when they heard some of the natives' language being shouted around the corner. He immediately ordered a private to go and take care of the natives, but the squad watched in horror as he fell dead, blood poring out of several holes straight through his body. The squad immediately began to take cover and begin shoot back at the pesky natives who, judging by their outfits, were the planets' professional military. Their uniform was extremely primitive, an all black suit with silver on the shoulder regions of the body, offering no protection against the Turians' weaponry. He watched as the lieutenant in front of him simply dropped dead from one of the energy beam shots from the natives rifles.

"Are any of you experiencing problems with your kinetic barriers?!" he yelled out to his squad, only to find that none of them were, which meant that their barriers were ineffective. Spirits! How do you fight without something you're used to having? Desolas looked around the street, the natives were dying from the shots from his own men, so it wasn't like this was a one-sided battle but it didn't change the fact that their technology was almost useless against these aliens.

"Get us some air support!" He yelled over his comm link, and watched as the armored vehicles that the aliens were using burst into flames...at least they wouldn't have THOSE to worry about. It did little, however to stop the advancing infantry who seemed to think themselves invincible despite the odds. The Turians were advancing slowly up the street, more cautious now more than anything because of the beam weapons being used by the aliens. They'd succeeded in pushing them back quite a bit when it became night, and though they wanted to press on, they were going to need rest.

Desolas walked past his men in the occupied building, sending away the dead and the wounded, and opening up their food rations. He walked over to the command station that they'd set up in the building, which, judging by the design and the many rooms with beds, was a hotel. He activated the communicator, so that they could begin to talk with the commanders of the fleet. An image of Commander Vyrnnus appeared before them.

"How goes the occupation operations?" Vyrnnus queried.

"We were able to take roughly half the city, remnants of the military unit stationed here began to attack in droves, and what's more, our kinetic barriers were useless." Desolas stated.

"How is that possible?" Vyrnnus asked, "No known weaponry can bypass a kinetic barrier."

"Right, Sir." He began "but this was an unknown form of weaponry, and only through air support were we able to end it in a stalemate here for now. My men are resting, and will set out on a full assault in the morning." Desolas looked at the commander's eyes, and didn't like what he saw; rage, fury, humiliation.

"Make it so." and at that, the conversation was over. Desolas was unsure of what was going on here, but this technology was clearly something the Citadel could use against its enemies. He looked at the dead aliens lying in the street, though many of them were in uniform, a good number of them had it on in parts, indicating that they'd been caught quite literally with their pants down. He absent mindedly began to dig through one of the bodies' pockets, and found a piece of treated animal hide, and when he opened it, he saw what looked like an ID, and inside the main pocket was some paper with unusual markings: money. Digging through the other, smaller pockets, he found some pictures, pictures of others of the aliens' race, and it wasn't until the last pictures that these pictures were family, and here was the soldier in uniform, in the picture, behind his family. If the facial expressions of this race and the Asari were identical, they looked proud, and he knew that in any war, things like this were bound to happen.

**Hope you like it! I honestly haven't ever played Mass Effect, so I had to do this with like 10 pages open about the game, naming styles, and the like, so, let me know what you think! [constructive criticism appreciated]**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of the Galactic Heroes / Mass Effect crossover fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise, and if I did, wouldn't be writing this. Human characters are definitely not mine (except for, at most...15 named characters), while some of the Turian/Citadel soldiers were made up because they needed a name...major ones are property of Bioware.**

-[breakline]-

Wolfrik looked around at the hodgepodge medical center in the remains of this restaurant, and sighed. It couldn't be helped that they'd been caught off guard, but what really irked him the most was their lack of air support and that the armored grenadiers never showed up.

"Sir, of the 3,000 men we were able to muster, at least 1,000 are dead, and another 660 wounded. And to make matters worse, we only have ten armored vehicles left and fully operational...and the grenadiers never got to the city." a medic said, blood and dirt covering most of his body.

"It figures as much, maybe we've just lost the great god Odin's favor, and he's punishing us..." he said absentmindedly. When he saw the face of the medic, he told him just to shrug it off, the fatigue was getting to everybody he said.

Wolfik walked up to the roof, and made sure that the guards were fully stocked. Looking up at the sky, he wondered how many times this scenario has been played out by mankind and the aliens; recognizing their insignificance when compared to the stars, and trying to increase their significance by claiming stars as their own.

He made his way back down and asked a mechanic how many of the transport trucks they had left.

"Oh...about twenty, but five of 'em ain't workable 'cause of those bird things." The mechanic was clearly tired, or just plain drunk.

"Alright, get as many of the wounded that can be moved out of here, we have to defend this city as efficiently as possible." He stated, and the mechanic ran over to the medics and began to repeat the message. Within a few hours, at least half of the wounded were out of the area, the other half were too critical to be moved. That meant setting up a defense centered around the wounded...just another complication in the days of war. And through the whole night, they prepped for the coming battle.

"Men, I'm not gonna lie to you," he started "but we're fighting a threat we've never seen before. We're in another war, not against the nobles and their oppressive regime, nor the Alliance, and it's backward political thinking." That last line got some chuckles out of the men. "But we're fighting for our species as a whole, if we fail here, the empire might get caught off guard, and be completely annihilated. Now I'm not sure about you, but I didn't side with Reinhard just to watch his empire fall!" At this the soldiers erupted in shouts of "Sieg Kaiser!" and "For the Neue Reich!"

"At least their morale's up." he muttered to himself. "Alright! Move to your positions!" and they began to take up their positions along the street, their primary objective: defend the civilians and wounded in the makeshift centers. The sun seemed to take it's time in rising, in fact, it felt like an eternity until the sun was shining enough on the city that combat could be done.

The attack by the enemy began in earnest, with the bird things acting more cautious this time around while engaging the Empire's forces. Wolfrik lined up one in his sights and fired, and watched as the head of the alien twitched up, and then the whole body crumpled to the ground. The fighting was sporadic to say the least, with squads fighting at different times, in different areas, but the tide of war was clearly against the humans. The aliens had more armored vehicles, and they also had air support, something the empire was denied just moments into the invasion, and he hated them for it.

That's when he saw a little boy, almost perfectly hidden by the rubble, trying to wake up his mother...Wolfrik could tell she wasn't going to wake up again. "COVER ME!" he yelled as he ran across the street, and picked up the boy, trying to comfort him while trying to keep both of them out of the enemies line of sight. Just as he was going to run across the street, he heard some incomprehensible language behind him, he turned slowly, and saw one of the aliens for the first time up close. The alien looked at both of them, the boy in particular, who'd taken to holding onto Wolfrik for dear life, and then gave a knowing look, and then barked out an order, and then two more appeared. The two that arrived were armed, but not heavily, Wolfrik figured them to be medics by the markings on their arms. He complied and followed them, leaving his gun amidst the rubble.

[P.O.V. shift - Brutus]

Brutus was a trained and seasoned medic, but he'd never seen so few injuries sustained by a civilian who'd stayed in a battlefield for a good one and a half days. The child clearly refused to leave the soldier, who returned the favor, and Brutus wasn't sure how to make sure that the child was ok if he refused to be examined. His commander had only given him this assignment because he knew that the commander himself had a family, and would try to keep civilians out of the war in any way possible.

He eventually was able to scan both of them, and was glad to find nothing out of the ordinary (he simply scanned both, comparing one scan with the other), and handed them rations which, according to the scans, would sustain them since they digested foods like most of the species in the galaxy.

"Sir, the soldier and the child are both in good condition, they're being sent to the rear of our lines with the rest."

"Good, at least it's one casualty we could avoid." The commander breathed a sigh of relief, if they were to control this planet, it would be preferable not to be remembered as civilian killers.

The rest of the day was rather boring, most of the natives, or humans, as they called themselves, had been pushed back repeatedly by armored units and airstrikes. This war was on the verge of becoming a quagmire, and he was trying to avoid that at all costs.

"Sir!" a lieutenant came running up to him "The natives, they've surrendered!"

"How long ago?" he wanted to know, since the natives had been jamming comms somehow, they'd been relying on message runners.

"About one hour ago, we broke through their lines, and an airstrike destroyed their remaining armored vehicles. They surrendered soon after."

"Send in some basic medical supplies, and don't interfere with their medics, set up a prison zone around them. The last thing we need is guerrilla action." He was just glad that this was over, but now they had occupation duty.

"Yes sir!" and at that the Lieutenant was off.

If anyone among them could read the future, they too, would wish for a different post, as the local government was able to send out a distress call to the Imperial Capital: Phezzan. The Kaiser and his admirals were busy appointing an admiral who'd lead the force to push back the aliens at almost the same time the ground forces surrendered.

[P.O.V. Shift - Mittermyer]

Wolfgang Von Mittermyer was pleased, his fleet was chosen to respond to the attack on Shanxi. He knew it was due to his nickname "Sturm der Wolf" (the Gale Wolf), which he was now, more than ever going to show. He and his aides walked onto the bridge of the Beowulf, and proceeded to advance into the stars. Silently though, he was afraid, if not nervous; mankind had expanded through space for a little over eight hundred years, yet never encountered alien life...until now. What did they look like? How powerful were their weapons? Was this a prequel to an invasion? Can our fleet even stop theirs? All these questions bounced around in his head to no end.

But he sighed, it would be three days until they got to Shanxi, and he silently hoped that the colonists were doing the best that they could to stop the invaders. Though the whole part of this that bothered him the most was that he'd been pulled away from his wife. Yes, he promised her that he'd return, but he knew that this was a promise that the enemy was probably going to try and break.

"I'll be in my quarters for now, let me know if anything happens." He said to his aid before walking off the command platform and back down the halls. Ruental would do anything for this chance, another chance for a battle, yes, the Kaiser had finally reunited humanity after a little ofer 150 years of war. But the admirals, and even more so the Kaiser, were fighters, and were having problems dealing with the peace...Bittenfield had practically become so high strung from lack of action that when word of the invasion got out, he did everything short of bribing the kaiser himself to get this commission.

Mittermyer chuckled to himself, while it was amusing, it was a sad fact that they were all a little bored from the lack of action. Back when the FPA (Free Planets Alliance) existed, there was a clearly defined goal, and another clearly defined target. This mission was simply "repel the invaders." no further instructions after that. But they knew that their job would be the defense of Shanxi, since no other planets had fallen under attack, this was the one point in space the enemy knew where mankind was. They were to use this to their advantage and keep the war limited, the occupied zones weren't too happy with the whole "we lost the war" situation. And another war might flare up tension, or conversely, make mankind bind together that much more, what with a common enemy and all.

But only time would tell...not a single being in the universe could know how this would play out down the road.

January 3, N.I.C. (New Imperial Calander) 2, S.Y. (Space year) 800, U.C. (Universal Calendar) 3600, The localized conflict on Shanxi had ended, but the resolution would be one that would shape the future of both the Citadel, and the Empire.

-[END]-

**Well, I tried to make it longer, with a slower pace...I hope that it worked. And to those fans of LoGH, yes, that last bit was for you! :) Once again, I'd like to thank you for so much encouragement (mostly in the form of adding to subscription), and I'd like to remind you to comment, I'm struggling here with the Turian parts here. I'm serious, I've got like 10 windows open with Mass Effect data while I'm writing this at any given time. Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of the Galactic Heroes / Mass Effect crossover fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise, and if I did, wouldn't be writing this. Human characters are definitely not mine (except for, at most...15 named characters), while some of the Turian/Citadel soldiers were made up because they needed a name...major ones are property of Bioware.**

**-[breakline]-**

[Starting P.O.V. - Vyrnnus]

Vyrnnus had been cooped up in this ship for about three days now, and already was upset he didn't go down to the planet for the invasion. Up here it was just 'drop resources where needed', and he wasn't liking it one bit. He hadn't been on the bridge for five minutes when he got an urgent report from the signals room.

"Sir! We're detecting a massive energy spike on the edge of the solar system!" the operator on the other end sounded nervous, scared even.

"Is it coming from the Relay?" it was unlikely, if it was from it, then comms wouldn't sound so nervous.

"Negative, sir, radar is picking up several objects coming in on screen. They're, they're..." He seemed to be too afraid to continue his sentence- never a good thing.

"They're what?!" Vyrnnus yelled "Spit it out!"

"At least 10,000 ships on radar sir...all Dreadnought class." The comms officers' face by now was extremely pale.

"Impossible, any force that can muster that would need an incredible source of resources, no species has that many ships. Put them on screen." Vyrnnus wanted to see this for himself. What he saw, proved they weren't any known fleet. The ships were, in fact, dreadnought class ships (800 meters long), with at least half the fleet a little smaller (a little over 700 meters). Vyrnnus immediately sat down on the nearest chair and looked at the ships; they were a uniform dark grey, all rectangular and long, with a mess of polygons in the back forming the engines. Along the sides circles that served some unknown purpose existed (shield generators?) and then there was one ship that was smoother in design, with a red stripe going diagonally along the front. Undoubtably the flagship of the admiral in charge.

"Bring up the image of the ship we destroyed upon entering the system!" his order floated around the bridge, many of the crew members were frozen in shock at what they were seeing. Finally, someone brought it up, similar design: yes, similar color scheme: yes, same allegiance: definitely.

"All ships bring guns to forward! Hostiles at 7 light seconds in distance." immediately the ships began to rotate to begin to get in combat formation and await the arrival of the hostile forces, when massive blue beams from the enemy fleet came almost instantaneously, taking out at least twenty ships. Great Spirits...what kind of madness was this?! No fleet should have that kind of range and firepower, they weren't even in range of the Citadels long range weaponry!

Immediately, General Orinia's voice was over the speakers; "All ships, full retreat! I say again: full retreat! Back to the Relay!" Almost as fast as the attack by the Human's fleet had happened, the Turian fleet fled at their top speeds to the Relay to escape this wholesale slaughter. Though they'd forgotten something back on the planet; their men. Vyrnnus immediately took back the whole complaint about being stuck on the ship instead of on the ground, but at the same time, was unsure of what to do. They'd all been trained to fight an enemy that they knew how to beat, and who'd always been subject to the Citadel's punishment...not so here, none of their combat training was useful here.

These humans had weaponry that was, up until now, inconceivable, and they were producing it in droves. And he began to put the numbers together, this wasn't a homeworld, it was a colony, and if the fleet was anything to go by, this was a massive empire. To put together that many dreadnoughts was undoubtably expensive, and to do so required even more resources. Then there was the energy spike; they hadn't used the Relay...they had means of getting between the stars without the relays. If this turned into a full scale war, which it could undoubtably become, then the humans could isolate systems one by one, easily destroying them while they were isolated.

The Council was about to have a wake up call, all ships would have to be mobilized, the military no doubt requiring a draft for all eligible members. "No." He thought. "The Asari will talk this out, we'll negotiate for peace, and smooth things over." But even as this thought finished crossing his mind, another one dawned on him: punishment of war criminals...the commanders who led the assaults. No doubt with their larger military, they'd be able to bully this into a treaty, and they'd try them on their own turf, in their own courts. "If worst comes to worst, I refuse to be taken as a war criminal." he whispered to himself as the fleet arrived back in Citadel space, ready to alert the council to this new threat.

[P.O.V. Shift - Mittermyer]

"Your Excellency, the enemy fleet is in full retreat! Shall we pursue?" The older of the two aides reported.

"No." Mittermyer stated, "The planet is our priority, send down reinforcements, no doubt their infantry will surrender. No need to waste more blood." The aid nodded and proceeded to carry out the orders. Mittermyer was deep in thought, this first contact fleet was extremely small, 300 ships at most, none of them close in size to the standard ship of the Imperial fleet. And they didn't fire, did that mean that Humanity had weapons that the aliens didn't? If it did, then they had to use this to their advantage; the aliens clearly couldn't deal with the long range combat, but it was standard range by the Empire and the FPA.

He refused to think about it any more and decided to resume the recapture of Shanxi. Within two hours, the aliens, who called themselves 'Turians', had surrendered, and were now being held prisoner in the very prisons that they themselves had built for the inhabitants of Shanxi. The aliens biology, he learned from the scientists who had examined the dead, meant that they could only digest a certain type of food. One that the Empire couldn't supply. But this was alleviated for now by the rations that the soldiers had with them, but this would only last so long.

He'd heard of the Sergeant who'd taken command and lead resistance for a day and a half, only to be captured while trying to save a little boy. He arrived about an hour after the alien prisoners were situated.

"Your Excellency, I am Sergeant Wolfrik Von Steuben, the man who'd led the resistance." His appearance was dirty, but it was expected.

"You're a brave man Steuben." Mittermyer said with a smirk. "And you shall be promoted as such. You are in charge of the relocation and treatment of our civilians until further notice, _Captain_ Steuben."

At this Wolfrik stood at full attention, "Thank you sir, I shall carry out my new duties to the best of my abilities." saluted and left the command deck.

Mittermyer was just glad that the formalities were done. From what they'd heard from the natives, the aliens were cataloging humanities language into machines; translators. And the alien selected as the representative for the aliens was sent in the Beowulf to negotiate.

When the alien walked in, his appearance was one that he found impressive, despite being stripped to the bare essentials for modesty, he still had an air of superiority. The machine he carried was small, but if it worked, who cared? Mittermyer looked down at the alien from his position in the command deck, the alien on the lower part of the command deck looking up at him. The alien was about six and a half feet tall, with war paint on his face, and seemingly metallic skin. His hands had three fingers, each tipped with a claw- No. Claws were straight or slightly curved...these were talons, clearly an aggressive race, as talons had only two purposes: kill or maim.

Mittermyer walked down from the command chari and motioned to the table which had been set up for this discussion, and both sat down at the respective ends, the Turian Guarded by six armed men, all with guns ready to shoot if necessary.

The Turian Spoke through the translator first: "Talk small Word."

Mittermyer mentally groaned; the translator wasn't only incomplete, but it had incorrect grammer and spoke in a broken way, and only had, apparently, small words. "Why you kill people?" Mittermyer asked through the translator.

The Turian grabbed the translator and punched a few buttons and an image of the mysterious artifact that their scientists discovered recently. "On is no legal." The Turian said.

Mittermyer was now trying to figure out why it was illegal to activate these things...did they not want new contact with alien races? A question for another time, he decided. "What you name?" Mittermyer asked through the translator.

"Adrien Victus. What you?" Adrien asked through the machine.

"Wolfgang Mittermyer." He said. "More talk after sleep." And Adrien nodded before being taken away by the guards.

"Do you think he's lying sir?" His second aid asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"He has no need to, we've got a pretty good idea why they attacked, and now we know each other's names. Formalities are done. I'm just going to be all too glad when this is all over...if it ever ends." He took a deep breath and exhaled "Contact Phezzan, I'll inform them of the updates as soon as we have contact."

"Yes, Sir." And the Aid left to fulfill his orders.

Mittermyer walked back to his quarters, thinking of all the questions he was going to ask the next day, of course he needed Adrien to trust him, but he'd have to ask about their military eventually. This whole thing involving questions is specifically what he'd hoped to avoid by stopping himself from ever doing anything related to politics. Maybe they could find someone more adept at this...definitely not Bittenfield...Oberstein might just scare him more than anything. But, tomorrow would hopefully yield more results.

[P.O.V. Shift - Adrien Victus]

Adrien looked around at the room that he was being held in, and it wasn't that bad. Everything on human ships appeared to be aesthetically built, the crowning on the walls, the paint job, the decorations, and even a window to see the stars. Of course, the only view through the window was the fleet and the planet, which the humans called Shanxi, below. He was unsure of what he was expected to do, by human standards when it came to interrogation. This "Wolfgang Mittermyer" seemed like a commander who'd seen enough war, and was simply intent on preventing more loss of life. He had been quick to end the questioning, and the basis of the questionings seemed to be the reasoning behind the attack, the "why" for the most part.

Since he'd been stripped to mostly his undergarments, he didn't have to undress for sleep, and they'd left a good amount of the Turian rations in the cabinets. The water and other necessities were all in good order. Though he was restricted to the room, they seemed to be experts at war, from what he'd seen through the window, their fighters were doing some sort of wargame, no doubt practicing. They too, were built strange, three white segments connected by what appeared to be one tube going through the center. But the fascinating part was how they worked, the two outer parts would rotate in sync, up to 100 degrees back in either direction. Each outer part had two guns on them, but the actual ammo that'd shoot out of them he didn't see, this was most likely a digital exercise, using electronic signals to "shoot" each other.

For now, he laid back on the bed that felt a little too soft and pillows that were a little too thin and fell into a deep sleep, tired of the whole ordeal, and unsure of what was to come.

The sixth of January, N.I.C. 2 (S.Y. 800, U.C. 3600), negotiations had begun, but the Citadel and the Empire would not feel the repercussions of the Turians' actions here for another 20 years. Good or bad, both organizations moved toward the inevitable meeting of the diplomats.

-[END]-

**Well, it's getting longer (yay!). And for those of you expecting more action, sorry, but for the next few chapters, its gonna be negotiations and social/political ramifications. Once again, thank you for all your support, and I hope to expand upon this story once again!**

**For those of you unfamiliar with the Empire, so you don't get tied down in the series, just go to google, and type in: logh chosen ones, its an amv, but you'll get the idea of appearances. for ships, go to deviantart. (where i got ship measurements)**


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of the Galactic Heroes / Mass Effect crossover fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise, and if I did, wouldn't be writing this. Human characters are definitely not mine (except for, at most...15 named characters), while some of the Turian/Citadel soldiers were made up because they needed a name...major ones are property of Bioware.**

**-[breakline]-**

[starting P.O.V. - Falere]

Falere gently massaged her temples while he ship made its way to the relay for the jump to Relay 314. While the Turians were still upholding the laws that the Citadel had agreed upon, they had no right to attack a race that was ignorant of the laws. Now it was up to the Asari, as always, to negotiate and hope that the other race would be willing to do so as well. When the Council saw the footage of the weapons used by the Humans, they were more than upset, furious is more like it. They'd decided to cut the Turian fleet by 20% as punishment, and would have the Turians responsible dealt with.

She was still hoping that the humans wouldn't immediately shoot her ship down, there was no reason for this to happen, and they couldn't deal with an enemy who could mass this many ships in one go. Though the time to respond was a considerable delay, perhaps they simply decided to pull together all their ships into this one fight, hoping to scare off the Citadel. Luckily the Turians weren't as dumb as most violent races were, they'd been able to capture one of the scientists who was near the relay, and inadvertently activated it. So she and her fellow ambassadors were able to extract the human language by melding with him, and this would hopefully make things easier to negotiate.

"We've entered the system, and the human fleet is straight ahead." One of the Asari on the bridge reported.

"On all channels, tell them we're not hostiles, and we're here to negotiate." Hopefully the humans weren't blind with rage, or a race of warriors who prided themselves in any battle.

"The flagship has responded, I'm putting the image on screen."

"I am High Admiral Wolfgang Mittermyer, I will allow you to dock on my flagship. You should have no problem locating it." She was glad that he'd decided to negotiate, but what shocked her was the physical similarity between the Humans and the Asari. Yes, the humans had an unusual skin pigmentation, and instead of the crests that the Asari grew on their heads, the humans seemed to have fur. But the chances of two seperate races being so similar was incredibly rare, almost astronomically impossible! Almost...

While the ship began to dock with the flagship, identified by it's smoother design and red stripe, she got the treaties that the Citadel had prepared for negotiation, and a handful of blank ones, just to be safe. When she and her guards began to disembark, she saw two lines of guards at either side of the ramp, all wearing a black uniform, and a rifle in their hands. At the base of the ramp was the Admiral, in a similar black uniform, but with different silver markings and a long, red cloak/cape. When she approached, he bowed slightly, catching her off guard, then turned around and began to walk.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet first, before our negotiations." He said calmly.

She had only two of her guards follow her, while ten of the human soldiers followed suit. While they walked down the hall, she looked at how decorative it was, the ceiling wasn't extremely low, and the halls were wide enough for there to be ample traffic going both ways. Her thoughts stopped when the admiral stopped in front of a door with a guard on either side. When she stepped in the door, following the admiral, a Turian was there, eating one of his rations at a small table. And he wasn't fully dressed...she wasn't sure what to do here, but from what she saw, he wasn't being treated badly.

"Ambassador, I'm Colonel Adrien Victus. Chosen representative for the Turian soldiers being held on the planet below." he stated calmly.

"Alright, how have the humans treated you?"

"Quite well actually, it's been about two days that I've been up here, and I haven't been tortured, though I have been confined here, it hasn't been that bad." His speech wasn't strained or anything, he was being genuine. "And our primitive translator has only allowed the Admiral and I to have some small talk...nothing major." that last part seemed more of an afterthought than anything.

"Well, where's your uniform?"

"They confiscated it, guess they didn't want a secret weapon popping out and killing their CO." He said with a bit of a lighter tone.

Mittermyer coughed a little bit to get their attention "Well Ambassador, We've been able to get some small talk in, the 'why' of the attack if you will. But we still have much more to discuss, like, why is it illegal to activate these?" he said while gesturing to the image of a relay.

"It was deemed illegal to do so after the Rachni war, we once activated plenty of them, but one race used it to wage a full scale war against the Citadel. Activation of the relays was made illegal soon after." She was unsure of how this info was going to affect the discussions, but hoped that they could continue regardless.

"I see, and does that mean attacking any race that activates one, even if it's in complete ignorance?" Mittermyer stated, a little bit of anger seeping into his words.

"No. What the Turians did was highly Illegal, and they're being punished for their actions as we speak. And speaking of which, I have some treaties here that I'd like to get to negotiating with you about."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid Admiral Mittermyer doesn't have the authority to carry out negotiations." the sudden voice from behind her made her jump, she was flustered that this man could appear like that. When she looked at him, his fur, or hair as the humans called it, was brown, with grey lining the front on both sides.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked, trying to keep authority and coolness in her voice as she spoke, still visibly shaken from jumping at his sudden appearance.

"I am Fleet Admiral Paul Von Oberstein. By direct order of the Kaiser himself, I'm here to carry out the negotiations. Please, follow me." He then turned and left, with Falere following behind him. This human was just plain creepy, he made no attempt at conversation, and didn't have a hint of emotion when he spoke. He was definitely a military negotiator, or a good actor.

They walked down the corridors for about five minutes until they came to a room that was well decorated, and had a good sized table in the middle, with a chair at either end. When they were both situated, they began to talk.

"Admiral, I have here a list of treaties by the Citadel that we'd like you to look over and sign, if you please." She was confident that the humans would at least cooperate, but then again, this was still uncharted waters here.

"In due time, I have here a list of demands that the Kaiser, myself, and the High Admirals have composed for your Citadel to sign." He then handed her a small stack of papers (who used paper anymore?).

She looked over them, some not so bad, others, just plain rude or downright outrageous, and did he say that Admirals helped to compose this?! "Why would Admirals be allowed to write a formal treaty? I'm not sure of your traditions, but I'm certain that this isn't normal."

"The admirals who helped to compose this, helped to compose the Empire." He deadpanned. "This is their children's inheritance too, and since they helped build it, they got a say in our demands. But you'll notice that the first four pages are all simply requests, the last page was composed by the Kaiser and myself."

She flipped to the last page and looked at it, it only had four things written on it:

1) Turian military is to be reduced, by at least 30%

2) Imperial courts will try (judge) the commanders of the Turian forces, the commanders will be allowed lawyers of their choosing (meaning from their own race/organization)

3) Humanity is to be allowed into the Citadel as a council member, and replace the Turians as the military arm of the organization

4) Humans will be immune to the Treaty of Farixen

She just sat there stunned...how did they get so much knowledge of the Citadel? Before she could ask him, he spoke.

"We have excellent code breakers, from what little the Turian computers had, we were able to get almost all information on the Citadel translated. Though the location of it remains unknown to us...for now." Again with the monotone voice, didn't this man have any emotion? "And before you ask, only three of those are required for humanity to have peace with the Citadel, we're allowing you to choose which three are chosen."

It was then that she noticed that his left eye was...blinking?! "Excuse me, but your left eye, it's blinking." she'd never seen any species eye do that, did it signify anything? She practically fainted when he pulled it out, but she was relieved when she saw that it was a mechanical eye.

"I'm sorry if it caused you discomfort, but the batteries are running dry, they often have a short lifespan." he stated as he fiddled around with it. Though she felt better that it was mechanical, she wouldn't relax until he put it back in his eye socket where it belonged. "I will allow you to converse with your Council, and determine which three of the items you will agree to. Good day Ambassador." He simply got up and left the room.

She was escorted by the human guards back to her ship, which still had the human soldiers lingering around, not at full attention, but still alert for anything suspicious. How was the Council going to react? This one assignment was now making her regret choosing this as her career, but she couldn't back out now. Not with an angry race with an incredibly massive fleet.

[P.O.V. Shift - Adrien Victus]

While the Ambassador was gone, he and Mittermyer had begun to talk nonchalantly through the translator, which was improving thanks to the human code breakers, who'd translated the Citadel files to the human language, and downloaded the comparison data into the translator. In fact, he and Mittermyer were getting pretty friendly, and learned a good bit about each other: both were married, had seen plenty of combat, and enjoyed a good drink or two.

In fact, though their respective nations were at odds, Adrien and Mittermyer didn't feel hostile to each other, calmly talking and enjoying some brandy that Mittermyer had stored in his room. When Adrien was escorted back to his room, he collapsed on his bed, glad that things seemed to be going well, and that a war might just be avoided after all. But what exactly was on the treaty that Oberstein handed to the Ambassador? No doubt a man that cold would have some pretty bad things on there...but then again, Adrien wasn't a politician and decided it was out of his hands.

He laid back and looked at the ceiling, thinking about how much their positions had changed, from what the translator could tell Adrien, the humans were all for avoiding a war too. But the leaders themselves were no doubt cautious when it came to a presumably hostile situation, and would do all they could to avoid another one.

[P.O.V. shift - Mittermyer]

Mittermyer was looking out at Shanxi when Oberstein walked in. "Enjoying the view, Admiral?"

Mittermyer sighed. "Yes, though I'd like to know what you had on that treaty proposal that made Farlere so upset."

"Alright, here you go. It's all right here." Oberstein handed Mittermyer a piece of paper. When he read it he was shocked, how'd the Kaiser and Oberstein know so much about the Citadel before the Ambassador's arrival?

"As soon as I arrived, I had our code breakers working nine hour shifts, starting yesterday. The total amount of time spent by our teams amounts to approximately twenty-three hours." Oberstein calmly said, not at all bothered by the shocked expression on Mittermyer's face.

"But how'd you get this info before then? You said the treaty was made by you and the Kaiser!" by now Mittermyer was confused beyond comprhension.

"It's simple really, two of the general items were written by the Kaiser, and the more specific ones by myself. The two more specific ones replaced the original two roughly ten minutes before I approached the Ambassador in the Room with the Turian."

Mittermyer was still confused, though the treaty made more sense, he didn't know why he had to put them on the treaty. "I thought you were sent here to negotiate peace, not start a war!"

"I was." Oberstein still didn't seemed bothered like Mittermyer was "In negotiations, there's something called 'give and take', though both sides give, one almost always gives more than the other...though not always through their own goodwill."

"So you're forcing them into a corner?!" Mittermyer by now was almost through dealing with this guy, when this was all over, he was going to ask the Kaiser if it'd be too much to replace Oberstein.

"If I have sinned, let future generations of free mankind judge me." Oberstein said while walking to the door, but he stopped and looked back at Mittermyer and continued, "But remember this; only because of me will there be any future generations of _free_ mankind." He left the room before Mittermyer could respond.

Mittermyer by now was truly tired of all these political deals and decided to retire early, those last two sentences of Obersteins echoing in his mind as he join the world of slumber.

The fifth of January, N.I.C. 2 (S.Y. 800, U.C. 3600), Negotiations seemed to be proceeding badly, and neither side close to an agreement. But a change was around the corner, one that Oberstein saw coming, but no one else would ever believe.

**-[END]-**

**I know it's a little harsh for Oberstein to give these terms to the Citadel, but that's his thing, he uses the most efficient tools at his disposal, though they're often questionable. I appreciate your reviews, and Woo Hoo! 500 views in 24 hours! (an accomplishment for me, normally my stuff would take a month to get that much) next chapter coming out soon, and remember: review! review! review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of the Galactic Heroes / Mass Effect crossover fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise, and if I did, wouldn't be writing this. Human characters are definitely not mine (except for, at most...15 named characters), while some of the Turian/Citadel soldiers were made up because they needed a name...major ones are property of Bioware.**

**-[breakline]-**

[P.O.V. - Council]

The Council had been arguing for at least an hour, and only seemed to go in circles, debating on each part of the treaty that mankind had given them, without getting anywhere.

"We mustn't let some upstart species start acting like they're our betters!" and "We will **never** reduce our military to a species that forces an ultimatum of war on us!" and other like minded statements erupted from the Turian council member.

"You must remember, _your_ race brought this upon us!" was about the only argument from the Salarian representative.

"Look, we're going to have to decide sooner or later, so lets do it now before the humans decide that peace isn't worth it." The Asari representative stated calmly. "Let's look at each possible combination of settlement, and pick one that harms us the least."

"I think that this is a long time in coming, the Turians were too stupid to realize their actions had consequences, and as such must be replaced, but not by humans." the Salarian representative said, all the while looking the Turian dead in the eyes.

"And who would replace us? You? Your military is small, and not that professional. It doesn't stand a chance." The Turian practically spat out.

"We focus on knowledge before the battle begins, you just charge in wherever you please, and look what it's gotten us into! We could do a far more efficient job; more lives would be spared." He said, now feeling proud that he'd made his point.

"Will you two please stop bickering like Vorcha? We can decide that later, let's just focus on deciding what option we're going to reject from the treaty that the humans have given us." By now the Asari representative was thinking that retirement looked pretty good right about now.

"If I may, It should be noted that the humans only asked for the replacement of the Turians in conjunction with membership of this council." The Salarian stated.

"_And_?" The Asari and the Turian asked together.

"If we reject point three, point four is simultaneously nullified, as a race must sign the treaty for an embassy here on the Citadel. We'd be agreeing to two points instead of three." By now the Turian thought the Salarian looked too smug for his own good...a shot between the eyes would straighten that...

"Alright, all in favor?" the Asari asked, raising her hand. The Salarian raised his hand, and the Turian slowly and reluctantly rose his as well. "Good, I'll let Ambassador Falere know of our decision." At that the meeting was adjourned, though unlike other meetings, the Turian and the Salarian glared at each other before leaving.

[P.O.V. - Falere]

Falere walked slowly back to the meeting room, escorted by her own guards and the human ones, when she got in the room, Oberstein was already sitting there at the table waiting for her.

"Admiral Oberstein, the Council has agreed to-"

"Omit item number three, which via technicality, agrees with item number four." he continued for her.

"How'd you know?" By now she was beginning to think that he'd hacked into the comms network or that humans had some sort of mental communication...like the Rachni were rumored to have had.

"Very simple." he stated calmly. "By rejecting points three, and therefore item four as well, it was the least damaging to the Citadel, and wouldn't wound anybody's pride except that of the Turians." Falere thought that she saw the beginning of a smirk on his face, but it was unlikely.

"So why bother adding them if you _knew_ that the council would reject them?"

"Simple, by adding them, the council would be divided amongst itself, and bicker over what not to agree to." Oberstein paused to look at the paper that had the mark of the Council on the bottom before continuing "By doing so, I simultaneously showed the Citadel that mankind wouldn't let themselves be bothered by second-rate powers in the galaxy."

His pride, no, his sheer audacity stunned her, how'd he ever come up with something like that? Even more pressing, if this was what the Kaisers' advisors were like, how advanced was the human brain?

"In a week I'll return with a ship to transport the commanders back to the capital, you have until then to get them their lawyers. You can pick up their men at any time you wish, so long as they're gone within that time frame. I also expect to see 30% of that fleet here being decommissioned. We know how many should be here...don't try to scam us." He then calmly left the room without another word.

She was escorted back to her ship, where she delivered the new to her companions, all reacted as she thought that they would. Most of them wanted to go shove a grenade down Oberstein's throat, others wanted to try and wipe humanity off the face of the Galaxy. Some just sat there in shock, unsure of how they were supposed to react, because they all realized, in the end, none of them could do anything.

[P.O.V. Shift - Adrien Victus]

Adrien was surprised when Mittermyer walked in with two bodyguards, and, through the translator, told him that he was going home. He was handed his armor back, it hadn't been tampered with, and they walked in silence until they got to the Asari Ambassador's ship. He looked at Mittermyer and was ready to leave when Mittermyer held out his hand. Unsure of what to do, Adrien grabbed it gingerly, and Mittemyer shook it up and down saying "We meet later." through the translator, then turned to his other bodyguard and handed him a box. Adrien opened it and saw six cases of Brandy.

He thanked him and proceeded to the ship. "Ambassador Falere." He said as he walked to his seat.

"What's in the box?" one of the Asari soldiers asked looking a little confused.

"A gift from a friend." He said. It wasn't until he'd gotten back to the Citadel that he heard the punishment that the treaty was leveling against the Turians. He knew which person on that ship was responsible: that human with the cold glare and grey hairs. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms when he appeared with six cases of Human Brandy neatly packaged in a box...but he expected as much.

Over the next few days, the Turian fleet was sending 30% of each of it's vessels to be decommissioned, and the Turian soldiers themselves brought back home. None had been treated badly, and a few of them also came home bearing souvenirs, some with drinks like himself, others with a gun or two they managed to steal, some returned with only the scars of the battle they'd been in. The Turian fleet at this time had thirty dreadnoughts, and so nine of them were being decommissioned, but that meant that now, 30% of the fleet was without a job, and there was only so much room onboard a spaceship. Good thing he was in the Infantry, he still had a job.

Now there was talk of the Salarians, of all races, to be replacing the Turians as the military branch, but he knew that the Turians, of all races, would die before they let that happen. But how much control did a Colonel in the ground forces have in politics? None. He was just glad that he was not one of the commanders who was going to be tried in the Human courts.

[P.O.V. Shift - unknown Turian]

"Alright, from what we've got, the Humans will begin to decommission our great fleet in the same system that we made first contact." The leader of the Group said. "No doubt that they'll have high security, so we're gonna need some hostages with us, like that cold-eyed monster who wrote the treaty." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How're we going to get past their cannons? I mean, we can't exactly go toe-to-toe with them. First they'll stand on our toes, then they'll stand on us." a Turian in the group asked. There were agreements among the group, this was something that they couldn't overlook.

"Simple, we join the decommission crews." the leader calmly stated, "Now here's what we're going to do..."

The fifth of January, N.I.C. 2 (S.Y. 800, U.C. 3600), a peace treaty has been signed, but how long until the disgruntled elements make themselves known? Not even Oberstein, with all his forethought could've predicted what was going to happen next...

**-[END]-**

**Well, that wraps up this chapter! What a cliffhanger, though I'm sure you all have ideas on how it's gonna go down, so I'll let you guys tell me what you think is gonna happen. PM me, and the one I like the most will be featured in the story, with your name credited at the bottom so you can gloat and have you 15 seconds of fame! Thank you all for your continued support, over 900 views already! And to those of you messaging me, though it seems like I've got an answer for all your questions, I'm evolving my story around each of your questions and my answers! Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of the Galactic Heroes / Mass Effect crossover fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise, and if I did, wouldn't be writing this. Human characters are definitely not mine (except for, at most...15 named characters), while some of the Turian/Citadel soldiers were made up because they needed a name...major ones are property of Bioware.**

**-[breakline]-**

[P.O.V. - Rogue General Tikerius]

So far, so good, he and his men had been able to get aboard the ships scheduled for decommission after convincing some of the technicians who weren't too satisfied with the current arrangment. The tricky part would be the final phase, but at least they would be able to show the humans that some Turians thought it better to die on their feet, than live on their knees. When the Turian ships came out of the Relay into the Shanxi system, they saw the human fleet, or the remnants of it. Their sensors were only picking up around five thousand ships, the rest, believing that the threat had passed, had most likely moved on.

"Attention Turian fleet: you are to begin decommissioning your ships as soon as you get into position." The Turian ships computers showed where they were supposed to go, but they steered them in the other direction: the human fleet.

"So far, so good." Tikerius whispered to himself. The human ships weren't saying anything regarding the new course that the Turians were following, either they didn't notice, or were ignorant of the location for decommissioning the ships. "Alright! All true patriots, to the shuttlecraft and the fighters!" he yelled over the fleet's comm. system.

The Shuttlecraft were targeting the landing bays of three of the human ships, the rest of the Turian ships were meant to drift and block the line of sight for the humans. Once his shuttle landed in the human ship, he and his men came out shooting, any human in sight was fair game as far as they were concerned. By the time that the ships knew that they were being boarded, it was too late, as the halls had become warzones, each race fighting for control of the ships.

It was slow going, and it involved a lot of blind stumbling, but they eventually stumbled upon the bridge of this particular ship, now for the hardest part. "Alright! We're in control now, tell your men to surrender, or we kill you, and all the men here!" he yelled through the translator. To his credit, the admiral surrendered, but what upset Tikerius was that he wasn't the admiral from before, nor the one who'd written the "peace treaty." Just another man doing his job...

His technical unit had translated the navi computer, and were preparing a jump to a system that the computer said had no fleet stationed there. They were mostly forcing the humans to do the jump under penalty of death, but the technical crew was still doing it...by proxy.

Shortly thereafter, he felt like he was vibrating at such a fast pace that it almost made him nauseous, but the feeling subsided soon after. "So this is warp." he muttered to himself, his men were cheering and congratulating each other, but only Tikerius had truly considered their situation in depth, they were now in hostile territory, in stolen dreadnought class ships...not good. They came out of warp about three hours later, all the humans tied up in the lower decks, and saw a massive gas giant, with an incredible asteroid belt around it.

"Sir, sensors are picking up some ship signals, they aren't the other two commandeered ships, but they aren't Imperial." the Tech team reported. When they wheeled in for a closer look, they were awed at the appearance.

"Do all you can to contact the other teams, tell them our coordinates and tell them we found something." he said to the tech team's captain. He returned his gaze to the unfamiliar, large, green ship in front of him. "Where did you come from?"

[P.O.V. Shift - Oberstein]

Oberstein wasn't sure why he was called to the Kaiser's office, but he knew that something was up...especially if the Kaiser said that it was urgent.

"Oberstein, have you heard anything of the events at Shanxi?" Reinhard asked calmly, though he knew the answer.

"Negative, I've been preoccupied with my primary duties here in the Empire. What has happened?" Oberstein didn't like not knowing something, especially if the Kaiser thought that he should know it.

"A group of Turian extremists has successfully taken control of two of our cruisers and did a random warp jump. There was a third that was boarded, though it was stopped by quick action of the commander onboard." The Kaiser continued "And this is an event that even the great Oberstein not only caused, but failed to predict." That last line came out with a smile from the Kaiser.

"I'm sorry your excellency, I underestimated the will of the Turians, though I realize now I should've expected as much. What are you going to do from here?"

"Simple. Fräulein Mariendorf and I have come up with new a new treaty to replace the old one. Even though about a thousand ships arrived for the decommissioning, far less than we'd been expecting, we've decided to stop the decommissioning process there. And we aren't prosecuting the commanders involved in the first contact incident at Shanxi, instead, we're prosecuting those involved in this incident." The Kaiser waited for Oberstien to make a move, or do anything for that matter.

"How did they get away with our ships your excellency?" this one bit of information was what was bothering Oberstein the most.

"While our fleet was waiting for them to get to their destination for decommissioning, they caused a melee situation by colliding their fleet with ours. Using their own ships as shields to protect their transports, our own ships couldn't use their weapons for fear of hitting our own ships. Before you ask, you aren't fired, and only two dreadnoughts arrived to be decommissioned. That is how we're leaving it. Dismissed, Oberstein." The Kaiser returned to dealing with the papers regarding internal issues without giving Oberstein another look.

Once back in his office, he contacted Admiral Bittenfield. "Admiral, I need your Black Lancers to search the occupied FPA zone for two of our stolen ships. The Kaiser wants them **alive**, preferably the leaders. The others don't matter."

Bittenfield smiled broadly. "I will personally drag them to the feet of our Kaiser, make them beg for his mercy at-"

Oberstein cut off the transmission. While Bittenfield was a good commander, he was overzealous quite often, but would get the job done...albeit causing a mess in the process. The week went by slowly, with no sign of either ship being found, though the Citadel was glad that the Turians didn't have to sacrifice too much, only a thousand or so ships and two dreadnoughts. Those two did the most damage morale wise for the Turians...but many were simply glad that the situation was changing for the better.

By now a full month had passed and no sign of either ship, and the Citadel said that they hadn't seen either one, and would alert the Empire to the first sighting. Of course Oberstein knew that they could be lying, but had no proof, nor did he have any way of confirming their reports. If only they'd gotten the coordinates for the Citadel from the Turian computers...

[P.O.V. Shift - Citadel]

The Council was by now, largely back into it's standard routine, dealing with domestic problems, trade deals, and the rogue Turians that were causing such a problem for the Empire. The Turian council member went back to his office to do a trade deal with the Volus regarding ship construction, mostly to circumvent the latest loss of two dreadnoughts. When he saw a strange Turian standing in his office.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?!" He yelled, immediately going for the pistol on his desk.

"_Relax_, Councilman, I'm a friend." he said, a creepy grin growing on his face. "In fact, I know that you, of all Turians are upset at the treaty of Shanxi right?" by now the strange Turian had his full attention.

"What are you getting at?"

"Simple, offer protection for me and my men, and we give you something that will tip the scales of war in our favor, for good." He said while fiddling around with an ammo case he'd taken from his pocket.

"You're the ones that the Empire's looking for!" he said with realization dawning on him.

"Yes. Former General Tikerius, leader of the Sons of Palaven." He calmly stated.

"Sons of Palaven?" he asked "Never heard of them."

"Never will. Officially, we're still in the Imperial territory. But we found something there, and we have it on the edge of our home system, just waiting to be multiplied." He said with a deep laugh.

"What?" By now he was thinking it was going to be the Imperial Cruisers that had been stolen. But he didn't know how wrong he was.

"These." he said showing him images of strange looking ships, all with similar armaments of the Imperial ships.

"What are they?"

"From what little we could get out of the computers, they used to belong to the FPA. Apparently someone hid them in former FPA space in an uninhabited system, hoping to use them later I assume. There were over thirty there, but only the nine you see here were fully functional." that last part carried over a tone of sadness.

"If we could replicate these ships, we'd finally be able to repay the Empire for it's humiliation of the Hierarchy!" by now Tikerius was getting really excited.

"What do I have to give you?"

Tikerius sighed, and looked like he'd just heard something completely unbelievable. "I said that at the beginning, just offer my men and I some protection, and these ships will belong to the Hierarchy. It took us a little over a month to get them all here, so be thankful I'm not asking for monetary compensation. Just make sure we're safe from the Empire and the conspiring Citadel."

"Deal." And at that, the Turian Hierarchy became the first Citadel race to possess weaponry that could be efficiently used against the Empire. Though the true aftershocks of this event wouldn't appear for another twenty years.

The seventh of February, N.I.C. 2 (S.Y. 800, U.C. 3600), The Empire's search efforts for the Sons of Palaven were all in vain, and the Turians got a boost to their navy in the form of eight dreadnought class FPA ships and one FPA carrier with a full load of fighters on board. Though the galay had settled back into peace, it wouldn't last long...

-[END]-

**This chapter actually took the longest to write, I hope that you all are still enjoying the story (just under 1600 views). I must be honest, I didn't expect so much help from you guys who know Mass Effect like the backs of your hands (and a very special Thepingman for his extensive kowledge on LoGH that even I didn't know). Thank you all for your support, and I expect to continue this story soon! See you at Giersburg, oh, wait...never mind. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Legend of the Galactic Heroes / Mass Effect crossover fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise, and if I did, wouldn't be writing this. Human characters are definitely not mine (except for, at most...15 named characters), while some of the Turian/Citadel soldiers were made up because they needed a name...major ones are property of Bioware.**

**-[breakline]-**

[P.O.V. - Admiral Wolfgang Mittermyer]

Frequently bedridden from fatigue and exhaustion, Reinhard was eventually diagnosed with a heretofore undiscovered, degenerative disease. Labelled 'The Emperor's Sickness', this malady took Reinhard's life at the age of 25. Reinhard von Lohengramm, first Emperor of the New Galactic Empire, died on 26 July NIC 2 (801 SY, 3601 UC). Upon his death, Hildegard Von Lonhengramm assumed rule over the Empire as Empress, or Kaiserin.

Following the Second Shanxi incident, the Kaiser had more frequent meetings with the Citadel, regarding trade and relations between the two groups. He personally saw to the reformations within the Empire, and though he was often called by many pro-human organizations to be "too soft" on the "alien threat," he ignored them. Indeed, Mittermyer and Reinhard were among the most neutral when it came to the Citadel, and though many hated them for it, the majority was indifferent.

Though today was different, today they were having the funeral for the Kaiser. The man who conquered all mankind, failed to conquer disease. Two of the Citadel races sent envoys to the capital, Phezzan, to witness the burial and ceremony. If he remembered right, the blue female looking one was an Asari, the skinny taller one was a Salarian. Their purpose here, or so they said, was to pay their respects to the man who'd tried to ensure peace in the galaxy, once telling the Citadel council on one of his visits "I've spilled enough blood, and seen enough death. My only wish now is for future generations to not witness the horrors of a century-long war again."

Mittermyer, his wife, and their adopted son, Felix, were in a line with the Kaiserin in front of them. He'd never seen such perfect weather, and thought that the great god Odin himself had allowed no storms nor rain to fall here this day. Following the ceremony, he said his regards to the Kaiserin, and caught up with the representatives from the Citadel.

"How are things with the Turians?" he asked, not really sure what else to ask that related to both groups.

"Fine right now, though they're being secretive for some reason, we don't have much to go on." the Asari representative said cooly.

"For now, we are here to express our regards to your deceased ruler, who tried to mend relations between us. Going so far as to rewrite the treaty of Shanxi so that it wasn't detrimental to either side." The Salarian said, but Mittermyer had no experience reading any alien facial expressions except Turian, so he wasn't sure what he saw on the Salarian representative's face.

"Where's that cold-eyed man Oberstein? I was expecting him to show up at least."

"Ambassador Falere?!" Mittermyer exclaimed.

"Yes? I thought that you'd remember me." she said looking a little insulted.

"No, no. It's not that, i just haven't seen too many Asari to know different ones..and it has been a few months since our last encounter." Mittermyer spoke with an embarrassed tone.

"It's alright. But where is that arrogant human?" she pressed.

"I though you'd heard." MIttermyer started. "When some cultists tried to murder the Kaiser and the pregnant Kaiserin, he was killed protecting them. He may not have showed much emotion, but he had loyalty where it counted." he said with a half-smirk.

"Oh." Falere looked down "I didn't know, I just-"

"It's ok." Mittermyer finished. "He didn't seem keen on making friends anyway, he was just too...calculating."

"I could tell from the way he regarded the Citadel."

Before Mittermyer could respond, his wife was calling him over. "Sorry, maybe we'll finish this conversation some other time?" he yelled as he ran to his wife and stepped into a car with her.

"Well, let's pay our respects to the Kaiserin." She said to the Salarian. They roamed around for a bit, joining a few conversations, and overall enjoying themselves, though the mood was pretty low. Toward the end of the day, they eventually found the Kaiserin talking to an older gentleman, who appeared to be the Kaiserin's father.

"Your Excellency." Falere said calmly.

"Ambassador." the Kaiserin looked at Falere from head to toe. "You look pretty human. Are you sure that you're an alien?" she asked smiling.

"I'm sure." Falere said returning the smile "I came here to represent the Citadel with my companion," when she turned to introduce him, she realized that he was gone. "He was here a minute ago..." she said.

"It's ok, I'm sure he'll turn up." The Kaiserin motioned to a car "Shall we continue? I'll have some of my guards try to find your companion."

"Alright." once in the car, the Kaiserin handed Falere a paper that, among other things, was asking for permission to activate more relays.

"You know that it's against Citadel law to activate more right?" she was unsure why they wanted to activate more, especially when most humans looked down upon the Citadel.

"Once the first Shanxi incident occurred, we located at least 20 more in the original Imperial territory, and a good 37 in the occupied territories. In the interest of trade, we're hoping to activate them and have better relations in the future."

"I'll have to ask the Council, but what does this clause mean?" she motioned to the third clause involving technology and industry.

"It means that we can begin the trading of technologies, medical, transportation, and others." the Kaiserin calmly explained.

"Oh, you mean like this?" she pulled out her omnitool and began to demonstrate its many functions. Overall, the Kaiserin wasn't too bad, and she seemed determined to continue what her husband had begun, albeit with some opposition. Falere did promise to talk to the council regarding the Empire activating more relays for trade, but said that she couldn't promise anything. She was shown to her room, and got a message on her omnitool from her companion "Just got to the palace, be up in a minute." She sighed, and resumed reading the treaty.

[P.O.V. Shift - Kaiserin Hildegard Von Lonhengramm]

Once in her room, she called Admiral Müller, to ask how the sweep of the Phezzan system had gone.

"Everything's clear, we've checked at least two hundred anomalies, but no relays in the Capital system your excellency." Müller stated "And you have my deepest regards, I'm positive you'll be an excellent ruler." he added.

The Kaiserin thought of something, Müller hadn't been on any assignments for a while, so she thought of something for him to do. "Admiral Müller, how do you feel about the Citadel?"

Müller looked a little shocked that she'd ask that question "Well, I'm not against them, but I'm not completely for them. If both sides work to avoid war, they're ok in my book."

"Good." she stated calmly. "You're the first Ambassador to the Citadel. Be prepared to depart with Falere."

"Uh...ummm...Yes Your Excellency." he managed to get out. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself while mentally kicking himself for even answering that question.

On 28 July NIC 2 (801 SY, 3601 UC), Admiral Müller was designated the first human ambassador to the Citadel. This was a Great Leap Forward by the Empire in peaceful coexistence with the Citadel, but many more challenges would have to be passed until true peace could be established.

**-[END]-**

**I'm sorry for the posting delay, and that it's a little shorter than normal, but my mom just got back from a long trip, and you guys know how family is, right? Of course you do! Anyway, thanks for the continued support, and I hope to post the next chapter soon! Sieg Kaiser!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Legend of the Galactic Heroes / Mass Effect crossover fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise, and if I did, wouldn't be writing this. Human characters are definitely not mine (except for, at most...15 named characters), while some of the Turian/Citadel soldiers were made up because they needed a name...major ones are property of Bioware.**

**-[breakline]-**

[P.O.V. - Admiral Müller]

Müller was completely unsure of how to proceed with this new post, while he was still onboard his flagship, the Perceval, but was in unknown territory. And that was true in many ways: he was following the Ambassador's ship back to the Citadel for their unofficial embassy there (in all reality, the ship would be serving as the embassy), and they could discuss trade deals with the Citadel, though he was unsure of how well an ambassador he could be.

"Sir," one of the crewmen interrupted his thoughts "We are in sight of the Citadel."

What Müller saw was an incredible sight, a massive space station, though he'd seen them before, none on a massive scale such as this, if Oberstein were still alive, he'd probably demand to get their engineering secrets. But, Oberstein was dead, so they'd have to try and do without him in their future negotiations.

He walked calmly with four guards off the ship to meet the welcome committee, or at least something close to one anyway. He saw hundreds of aliens all pressing around the landing ramp of the ship, all with what appeared to be cameras behind them...reporters. Müller mentally grimaced, perhaps it wasn't too late to back out of this whole job just yet, but then he'd fall out of the good graces of the Kaiserin, and be branded a coward by his fellow admirals. He turned the translator on, and found the barrage of questions to be precisely what he'd expected:

"Is it true you have a fleet consisting solely of dreadnoughts?"

"How do you move between systems without the Relays?"

"Can you really assault a ship from previously impossible distances?"

And other similar questions were shouted at him, eventually, some of the Citadel guards showed up with the Council and were able to give him some breathing room. An Asari walked up to him, with Ambassador Falere at her side, and a few guards with her as well.

"Welcome to the Citadel, Admiral Müller." she said calmly, obviously trying to ignore the reporters trying to get some response from the human.

"Thank you, though, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk somewhere without prying eyes." he said while adjusting his collar.

"Of course, follow me." and they walked over to a transport and began the transit to the Council chambers. He stared out the window practically the whole time, while the Fortresses of the Empire were large, they weren't nearly this impressive.

"So, Admiral Müller," the Asari said "how does your empire manage to have so many ships to deploy. I hope that you don't mind, but I am thinking for the interest of the Council here."

"I don't mind, we control hundreds of systems, and the resources from them typically go straight to the production line, but quite often we try to salvage as much as possible."

The Asari seemed to be deep in thought, before she looked him in the eyes and continued, "And this 'Free Planets Alliance', they could field these numbers as well?"

"Yes." He said, probably a little too quickly "In fact, that war was probably one of the bloodiest that the galaxy has ever seen."

"I doubt it, I'm sure the Falere informed you of the Rachni?"

"Yes. But we lost tens of thousands or even hundreds of thousands of ships per battle...and millions of lives per battle as well."

"And yet, your fleet continued to battle incessantly with them?" she looked a little stunned at the battle statistics.

"Well, neither government was willing to fully negotiate for peace, though we did have periods where there was no combat, such periods were rare instances. It was a dark time for humanity."

"I'm afraid that we must continue this conversation some other time, we're here." she said while stepping out of the transport.

Müller walked in front of his guards as a sign of trust, and followed the Asari Representative to the Council chambers. The Room was filled with many different races, though the data package that humanity was given said that there were only three races on the council, this room had at least six or seven different kinds of aliens. Most likely, they were the client races of the Citadel, as the discovery of humanity was a big one, it made sense that they'd be here.

"Welcome, Ambassador." a Salarian said just a little too quickly.

"Thank you, though for future reference, please just call me 'Admiral', I'm not much of a politician."

"Then why were you sent here?" some voice called from the group.

"Because the Kaiserin, our current ruler, ordered me to. Believe me, I didn't want this post." the silence that followed was deafening, almost like he'd accidentally insulted them, or they were trying to figure out how to proceed. Then a Turian said that he'd have to talk to the council only, so they could go over some things, and the rest of the group slowly left the room.

"Admiral, Thank you for coming here, though I now know that politics isn't your main area of expertise." The Turian said, adding a (what Müller assumed to be) chuckle at the end.

"Indeed, your race has many new things it could offer the council, and the Salarians are more than willing to begin that phase of negotiations." the Salarian said quickly. Seriously, Müller thought to himself, why did they talk so fast?

"We'll get there soon enough, but for now, we must talk about the deal with opening up some Relays that your Empire has discovered in your territory in the interest of trade." the Asari said.

"I'd like to, but shouldn't I know your names first?" he asked, having gotten tired of only knowing one alien; Falere, and she wasn't even in the room.

"Of course, this is Representative Linron of the Salarians, Representative Sparactus of the Turians, and I am Representative Salisa, of the Asari."

"I am Admiral Neidhart Müller, of the Empire. Though nowadays it's unofficially the 'Empire of Man'." he said.

"Well, the council has agreed to allow for activation of three other Relays, and you will be allowed to determine which ones are activated. Though we do ask for some oversite, allowing us to see which ones you activate, and which systems they lead to." Salisa stated calmly.

"I believe that those terms would be doable, though it'll take a while for my transmission to make it to Phezzan. I hope you won't mind."

"Of course not, but we would like to have further negotiations tomorrow." Linron stated, once again, faster than necessary.

"I'll be here at...uh...when are you guys here?" he asked, not wanting to wait here for hours until they arrived, or worse; arrive late.

"We'll be here around 1000 hours (ten o'clock), is that sufficient?" Sparactus asked, not really keen on negotiating with the humans after the previous embarrassment at Shanxi.

"Of course. Oh, uuhhh, would it be too much to ask if I had a guide? I'm not sure I can get back to my ship without getting lost."

"Of course." Salisa said "Falere has already been assigned to you as your...liaison with Citadel customs and to help you get around the Citadel. I assume that this is sufficient?"

"Of course, thank you for your time." he took two steps back, bowed, and left.

"I don't like him." Sparactus coldly said after the elevator doors closed.

"I think that sentiment is universal throughout the Turian people. Let's have an open mind here, _shall we_?" Salisa asked.

"I have things to do, I'll be in my office." and at that, he left the room, not bothering to continue any more conversation with the council members at this time.

"He's been even more irritable since the announcement that we'd be having negotiations...perhaps I can have my aides look into it." Linron stated, while rubbing his hands together.

"No! We won't stoop that low, if he's hiding something, it'll come out in the open eventually."

"I hope you're right." Linron stated. And at that parting sentence, they each went their own ways.

[Location change - outside the Council building]

Müller dismissed his guards, who were driven back to the ship by a Salarian, while he walked over to Falere.

"Well, I hope this isn't too much to ask, but can we go someplace to eat? I haven't eaten for a while." he asked.

"Of course, follow me." she called over a transport and they were driven off to another part of the Citadel.

[P.O.V. Shift - General Tikerius]

Tikerius walked into the office, straight to Sparactus' face, and sat down, "the good representative", he thought to himself, "is engrossed in his work."

"How is production coming Tikerius?" Sparactus asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"On schedule, the Volus have finally gotten the weapon systems figured out, and they're busy working at it as it is, though they are interested as to when they're getting their council seat."

Sparactus looked up from his work "Once two dreadnoughts and three cruisers are completed, I'll begin to talk it over with the Council. No sooner."

"I'll tell them. And Councilor," Sparactus looked up "Don't try to cross us." And at that Tikerius walked out.

**-[END]-**

**I'm really sorry for that big delay for the update, but I've been re watching LOGH like mad because this inspired plenty of nostalgia for me. I hope you liked it, and more is on it's way! I thank you all for your support, and hope that this story is proceeding along as we all hope! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Legend of the Galactic Heroes / Mass Effect crossover fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise, and if I did, wouldn't be writing this. Human characters are definitely not mine (except for, at most...15 named characters), while some of the Turian/Citadel soldiers were made up because they needed a name...major ones are property of Bioware.**

**-[breakline]-**

**[P.O.V. - Admiral Müller]**

Falere took Müller to some restaurant on the Citadel, and Müller was busy trying to find something that he'd enjoy eating, since everything looked too alien to even bother trying. Eventually, he settled on a tame-looking dish when the alarms rang out, telling everyone to get to a secure location until the all clear had been sounded.

Müller pulled out a communicator and called the Perceval immediately wanting to know what was going on. "Captain, what's the emergency?"

"Sir, several ships have exited the Relay, and are headed towards the Citadel. What should we do?"

Müller thought this over, if they did nothing, they'd be setting a poor example in regards to aiding their newfound allies. If they acted, they ran the risk of being killed. The first obviously outweighed the latter.

"Tell all hands to get to battle stations, I'm on my way." they promptly stood and began to run toward the vehicle, and sped off toward the docking station that held the Perceval.

"Captain, what is the ID tag on those ships that just arrived?"

"They are reading Geth signatures sir."

Müller shot Falere a look of confusion "Geth? What are Geth?"

"They are the reason that AI's are illegal in the Citadel space; they went rogue and began to kill the Quarians. They normally don't leave their own territory...unless they believe they have something to gain from attacking us."

While they drove to the docking station, Müller realized why the Geth were attacking. "The Perceval!" Falere looked at him funny. "The Perceval is a human ship, with weapons and technology that they don't have. They're trying to take my ship!"

They'd finally arrived at the docking station and Müller quickly told the captain to take off and make a heading toward the Geth while he got on the ship. By the time he'd arrived on the bridge, they were well in range of the Geth ships.

"Fire when ready." he told the gun crews over the intercom. Within a few seconds, the beam cannons from the Perceval had shot deep into the Geth ships, taking them down with impunity. But the real challenge had arrived not in the form of large warships, but in the form of fighters.

The Valkyries were launched from the Perceval alongside their Citadel allies and began to engage the enemy. While the Valkyries were highly effective against the Geth offensively, they were shot down quite quickly due to lack of defenses. The battle slowly grew from minutes to hours, and the Geth were finally pushed back after almost three hours of combat.

Müller sat down in the command chair and breathed a sigh of relief, nobody'd thought that there would be anyone bold enough to attack the Empire. At least the enemies proved to be defeated just as quickly as he'd hoped, but there was something unsettling about this attack. Perhaps the Geth had launched a probing attack, determining the strength of one ship, and calculating some odds that would fall in the favor for the Geth. That was most likely the case. He ordered a direct line to Phezzan to be brought up so that he could inform the other admirals of this attack, and as for further orders.

**[P.O.V. - Citadel Council]**

Councillors Linron, Sparatus, and Salisa, were all nervous about what other attack the Geth might launch. They could be preparing to launch a full-scale war against the Citadel, who at the moment was not preparing for a war. And to make matters worse, they had absolutely no data on the enemies numbers, they could have forty, or even fifty dreadnoughts. And even against the numbers of the Citadel, that was a large number for any one race to possess...even if they weren't technically a "race". They were too busy arguing amongst themselves about what to do in regards to the attack to notice Müller walking into the chambers.

Müller cleared his throat. "Councillors."

They looked up at him, surprised that he'd still be here, and not running off to the Empire to preserve his ship, or to keep the Empire out of another war.

"I believe I know why the Geth attacked today." He looked at each of their faces, he clearly had their attention now. "I'm sure that Councillor Linron has also said something similar to what my theory is: the Geth attacked in order to gain control of the Perceval, and use the technology within to strengthen themselves."

In truth, the council HAD entertained this theory, but didn't consider it due to the lack of interest that the Geth had involving the affairs of the Citadel. And it wasn't Linron who'd first mentioned the theory, it was Salisa.

"And before you ask us, yes, we are going to aid you in a retaliatory strike if you do indeed declare war on the Geth. If not, we're willing to go in alone, since they attacked an Imperial Flagship, which is a very clear declaration of war."

"Thank you, Admiral." Salisa said "But right now, we need to assure the people that another attack by the Geth isn't going to happen."

This time, Sparatus spoke up "While we are trying to assure them that another attack won't be launched, we can ensure that another won't happen by destroying them."

"We don't know everything about the Geth, should we go to war, it may very well backfire on us." Linron said in the typical Salarian fashion.

"True, but with the Imperial Fleet behind you, wouldn't it constitute an overwhelming advantage?"

Linron thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, but they could simply ambush us at the exit point of the Relay, making numbers irrelevant."

Before Müller (or another councillor) could counter, Müller got a call in on his communicator. The Lieutenant in charge of the wreckage cleanup crews appeared on screen.

"Sir, we've discovered a single Geth unit among the wreckage. It hailed us, saying that it had 'left the collective' and was 'searching out independent thinking organisms to aid this unit'. What should we do?"

"Keep it restrained. I'm on my way." he looked up at the Council. "You may want to come with me."

While they were en route to the Perceval to see this Geth that appeared to be rogue, they all were wondering why a Geth would be independent from the collective? And even more so, what do they do with it?

01010110111001101100101101101101010110101000101101110101111111001

**[Location - Perseus Veil]**

_050_: The human technology is just as advanced as we believed. The Old Machines did not want this to be a reality.

_099_: True. The Old Machine's cycle is growing nearer, but on whose side shall we join?

_073_: The Old Machines; they've done this cycle many times before.

_099_: But no species ever grew to the technological Titans known as "Humans."

_333_: But no species ever survived the cycle. This is a non-essential debate. We shall side with the Old Machines.

_050_: That's why we place the mobile platform. We shall gain insight to the working human military, and their alliance with the Citadel.

_073_: The Old Machines have decreed that the cycle will end soon...in 17.4 Citadel years. We must decide.

_333_: The majority say to join the Citadel. The Geth have spoken.

_666_: Then we shall aid in the war on all organics. For we now serve the Old Machines.

**-[END]-**

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! More to come in the next chapter, and plenty more events/characters tied to the Mass Effect storyline, Thanks for all the support! Over 7,600 views! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LoGH: First Contact closing**

**Thank you all for the support for this story! I know you're all probably still upset that this won't be a real chapter, but I couldn't quite piece together what happens between chapter 9 and the next part in the series. The next story I can guarantee will have much, much longer chapters, (Because you guys wouldn't stop bugging me about it) as this was more of a prologue to the actual story. The characters mentioned in the previous chapters won't really be present en masse, though the Volus will be part of the council when the next story comes out (as per their agreement with the Turians). And we'll have a renegade prince and his best friend running loose across the galaxy, not to mention a joint Imperial-Citadel cruiser. We'll have Garrus, Thane, and others all in one big galactic mashup!**

**Stay on your toes! I promise to have the next chapter out before the end of summer (And hopefully before my fall classes start too). TTFN!**

**Edit: sequel has been posted. Check my stories for the link to it.**


End file.
